Kitty Amari Zalia Revel: Life Story
by Dark Lady Kitty Revel
Summary: The life story of Dark Lady Kitty Amari Zalia Revel, from the beginning to the ending. All my previously separate stories have been condensed into this. Please Read and Review. Thank you to Hollietta, my real life sister, for letting me use your characters in several places, and for coming up with some of the ideas.
1. In the beginning

-AUTHORS NOTE-  
>This chapter is Pre-Sith Inquisitor storyline.<br>-END OF NOTE-

Kalannie Zalia smiled sadly at the baby sleeping in her arms. Poor Kitty, growing up like this, she thought as she stared at her newborn daughter. Kitty's father was...unknown, and Kalannie's parents had died recently. Kalannie's family had always been poor, but now she didn't know where any of them were, and she had no money, no house, nothing. What could she do? Her daughter would have nothing, and they would die. As if Kitty could hear her mother's thoughts, she snapped her deep emerald eyes open and began to cry. "Don't cry Kitty, we'll survive..." Kalannie whispered, holding her baby daughter against her chest, hoping her fear didn't show in her voice. She was so desperate to comfort her only known relative that she never noticed a hooded figure behind her until pressed a blaster pistol into her back and pulled the trigger. The figure, known as Krandus Jarrama the infamous crime lord, pushed the woman's slight body out of its way and caught the falling, screaming baby Kitty. It was at that moment the girl, despite being only three weeks old,  
>spoke for the first time, Kitty screamed "Mummmmaaa!"<p>

15 years later, Kitty was working as the crime lord's slave dancer, at the same time as trying to work out how best to murder him. She was pondering this from an odd position, namely up side down. Kitty hated pole dancing. But it had just occured to her that people tend to get at the least badly hurt should, say a metal pole accidently fall upon their head. She smirked slightly, as much as possible in the uncomfatable she was in. Innocently, she raised one hand towards the man she hated, thinking how much she hated this stupid man. With that thought, her fingers did something very strange. Without her even thinking about it,  
>Her slim, lightly tanned fingers tightened into a fist. His reaction was even weirder than her action. He clutched his throat, let out a strangled scream and fell on the floor. His wife had appeared in the doorway, only to see him hit the floor. "Aaargh! Policeeee!" She yelped, loud enough for everyone on Dromund Kaas to hear. Kitty untangled herself from the pole as the imperial police burst in, rolling her eyes. That flippin' woman had never liked her, probably because of her husband's obession with Kitty's body. The Imperial Police was a step too far though. Kitty looked at them. Oh blast. They'd brought a Sith with them.<br>Since when had Sith cared about some mild crime? Since it was a murder of a rich person, she guessed. She didn't get to continue her thoughts because the Sith was staring at her and seemed to expect her to follow him. She couldn't just leave that old bag looking smug. She narrowed her eyes. Kitty wasn't quite sure yet exactly what she'd done, but it had been fun. She lifted her hand again, and concentrated on how much she loathed that blinkin' woman! Sure enough, she managed to choke the dumb bint! She turned back to the gawping Sith and scared police. Kitty's face broke into a innocent smile and she followed them. 


	2. Curiousity

Kitty Zalia strode through the Sith library, attempting to look vaugely bothered about what she was doing. The seventeen year old Sith couldn't actually care less, but her Sith master, Lady Zash, could. According to that stupid old bag, some "missing" holocron was important, and she needed it before they could go to Dromund Kaas and start killing people and plotting. Kitty hadn't killed anyone in three days, hated Korriban and knew who'd nicked the holocron, so she supposed she'd have to do what she had never been good at: Obey orders. She sighed, looked at the long and boring conventional staircase, thought for a few nano-seconds, then jumped. She landed perfectly, straightened up, gave a passing and disapproving Sith Lord a cheesy and innocent grin, and headed towards where she suspected most of the acolytes were. She stopped her target almost instantly, a loud about 8 year old red Twi'lek, standing chatting to a couple of other girls. One was a dark haired child, who was making conversation with the Twi'lek, the other was a small, red haired, shy-looking girl, who seemed to just be trying to hide behind them. Kitty pushed the strange connection she felt to them to the back of her mind and strode forward. Kitty reached them, and the dark haired girl, clearly the oldest and about 9, looked up at her, clearly wondering what she wanted. In fact, Kitty suspected wondering was behind all this, sheer curiousity. She decided to get this over with so she could get off this dreadful planet. She turned towards the Twi'lek, narrowed her emerald eyes and said loudly "I want a word with you, Twi'lek!" The Twi'lek glared back, apparently not at all scared. Darn, thought Kitty, as the Twi'lek replied with "My name is Lea, not Twi'lek, now what do you want?" The ending of this was followed up with a strange word, which Kitty suspected was rude in Twi'leki. She rolled her eyes and cursed in Huttese. "All I want is the Holocron you stole!" She hissed through gritted teeth. The Twi'lek child adopted a hurt expression. "Stole? That's a strong word, I only wanted a look." Kitty tried to remain cross-looking, but was in fact trying not to be amused. The Human, the older one, spoke up next, "I think you've annoyed her enough, Lea, just give it back, you've had your fun with it anyway." At the mention of "having fun with it" , Lea smirked a little and produced it. Kitty snatched it, looked at them all again, just to try to suss out if the weird connection was still there. Yup. Pushing it away again, she stormed off. As she walked back to the "boring" stairs, images of them appeared in her mind. The youngest looked to be seven, she had bright red hair, neat and short, and a permanant shy expression. The Twi'lek, Lea, was red skinned, purple eyed and, from what Kitty had seen, loud and sarky. The oldest girl had long black hair and pale skin. Kitty wondered why she even cared, caught herself thinking about them again and swore fairly loudly, suprising her master, who had just been leaving her quarters. Kitty shoved the Holocron at Zash, muttered a quick exscuse and ran off, vaugely aware of a small voice in her head asking her what she was doing, another one telling her that she was going crazy because she never lost control like that, and another repeating "Forget them, you don't even like children." Kitty stopped, and leant against a wall, out of breath. Partly because she had been running far too fast for her tired body, but mainly because she had thought of something. Children. Family. What if..? No that just wasn't possible...or at least it wasn't probable. She closed her eyes, hoping to calm down, or preferably, wake up from a crazy freak dream and be somewhere else. Instead she saw a picture of her mother in her mind. Her mother had had long hair, that was as bright red as the shy little girl's, and pale skin, the exact shade of the oldest girl's skin. Kitty's mind raced. She started running again, then her knackered body stopped her and slowed her. She walked to a small library nearby. Activating a computer, she dropped into a chair and typed in her family name. Nothing. Sighing, she typed in her mother's names. A thousand links appeared on her screen. She clicked one of them and saw a long, complex family tree. It started with her mother's second cousin's grandmother, whose's cousin's husband's sister had seemingly and had a grandchild who the mother of Lea, the Twi'lek girl, who was the cousin of the two humans, Tali and May. The Sith relaxed, so she wasn't going soft, they were related. Thank force, she wasn't turning into a normal soppy teenage girl. She made a quiet vow never to get soppy. Ever. Then she got up and was about to turn off the screen when she noticed more names. One was of a Imperial Agent she'd heard of, another was of a famous, or rather infamous, Bounty Hunter, and a similar Smuggler, but one had an unpleasant effect on Kitty. She couldn't quite believe it. Hollietta. She was actually related to the Commander of Havoc Squad! And worst, some of Hollietta's sisters were, and here Kitty shuddered, Jedi. 


	3. First Crush

-AUTHORS NOTE-  
>This chapter is During the Sith Inquisitor storyline, four years after the previous chapter -END OF NOTE-<p>

Kitty Zalia wrinkled her nose at the fighting scum in the Tatooine spaceport. This planet was worse than Nar Shaddaa. She rolled her eyes and muttered something about the weak little squabbling locals giving her a headache. Her companion seemed to pick up on this, because Khem reached over and banged their heads together,  
>leaving them unconcious. Kitty began to feel a little better. Now to find this Andronikos guy. She looked around. Aha, a cantina! She strode towards it, watching the scum that gathered outside scurry out of her way and feeling important. As she entered, everyone looked a little worried. Kitty looked around, time to locate the contacts. She made straight for the bar and began interrorgating the barman. She almost killed him when he wouldn't talk, but instead she got a bribe from a dancer. Then she headed off to the pirate's location, feeling pretty smug. As she entered the room, Kitty scanned the man she had to work with, who was currently in conversation with a goon of his, with her deep emerald eyes. Kitty found herself blushing slightly and feeling a little tounge-tied. This is stupid! She thought What the Force is wrong with me?! she hurriedly composed herself as the goon left and the pirate turned his attention to her.<p> 


	4. Is This Love?

-AUTHOURS NOTE-  
>This is set 6 months after the previous chapter -END OF NOTE-<p>Kitty Zalia curled up in her bed, she should be heading to Alderaan on her next mission, but that was just such a bore. In the last six months she'd done nothing more than drift with her crew in space. Well, maybe a little more. Kitty blushed in the darkness of her bedroom at the thought of her developing love life with her first ever boyfriend, Andronikos Revel. Kitty cursed her traitorious thoughs. Andronikos was NOT her boyfriend! They were just close...that was all. Or was it? She thought of the gift he'd given her that night. It was a nice sword that he'd aqquired years ago. What was it he'd said? "A beautiful weapon for a beautiful lady." Kitty thought over it for a while. Maybe he was her boyfriend. She felt herself blush again. Was she really...falling in love? The Sith gasped at her own thoughts. As if she'd ever get that soppy, she didn't do love. She'd vowed to herself four years ago that she'd never be soppy, and she'd always managed to keep to that so far. The closest she came was killing anyone who hurt her younger Sith relatives, but that was different. Anyone that stupid would have been killed sooner or later anyway. Then she supposed there had been her stupid crush on Andronikos 6 months ago, but she was more less past that. Now she just liked him. As a friend. A friend who thought he looked nice, and flirted with him from time to time, but that didn't matter. Did it? She had no expeirence with this kind of thing. Kitty decided that she'd never sleep with her mind in this demented state and slid out of bed. Pulling on a loose black robe and grabbing her Lightsaber just in case -You never knew if there was an assasin on board, and anyway Khem could be unreasonable if you accidently woke him up-, she left her quarters and sat down outside on a couch, looking up at the ship's wall where the sword Andronikos had given her hung. She was mulling over their relationship again when a door opening alerted her to the fact there was either a member of her crew or a well hiden assassin that had been hiding since Tatooine coming up behind her. She was about to turn round when someone spoke. "What's up Sith? Can't sleep?" Andronikos enquired, coming around to sit beside her. "Ahh...I'm just not in the mood for sleep." She replied. "Me neither." He responded. The room lasped into silence for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Sleepy-monster won't be awake for a few hours, why don't we go to that Cantina on Tatooine, relive a few old memories, huh Sith?" She heard him ask. Kitty thought over it. Part of her confused brain decided it could do with a drink and the rest of it agreed.<p>

That was how Kitty Zalia ended up propping up a drunken Andronikos and attempting to come up with an excuse to drag him back to the ship. It was about 4 in the morning and Andronikos had whiled away the night by finding his pals and getting into a drinking contest with them. He was now in a newt-like state, but since the other competitors were Mandalorians, they were only a little loud and jolly. She turned to Torian Cadera and his girlfriend Holly. This wasn't going to be easy, for a start they were "partying" and secondly Holly had figured out they were related and would not shut up. Kitty pulled Andronikos upright and began to speak. "Well, that was...entertaining, but I'm a Sith, and we are very busy people." She announced, managing to sound plausible. The Bounty Hunters smirked and waved, saying goodbye loudly before resuming their "party". Kitty sighed and hauled the drunken pirate towards the spaceport, ignoring the strange looks people were giving her. Was this how stressful falling in..er..like...with a criminal was? She cursed and half pulled, half shoved the pirate onto her ship and towards the crew quarters. No, this is never gonna work, not without us both being killed for waking Khem up, she thought. Oh force, she thought angrily, dragging him into her quarters and dropping him onto her bed. "You owe me, pirate!" She hissed quietly. "Yeah, whatever...love you Sith." He muttered, half drunkenly before dropping off. Kitty slid out of her robe, dropped her Lightsaber and flopped down beside him. He's a criminal, I'm a Sith, but who cares, now I know I'm in love, she thought as she dropped of to sleep with her first boyfriend. 


	5. A Sith's Wedding

-AUTHORS NOTE-

This is set 4 years after the chapter "Is This Love?" this and "Curiousity" used to be separate stories. -END OF AUTHOUR NOTE-

Kitty Zalia had never, ever been nervous, and she wasn't about to start now. But her shakey legs seemed to have other ideas. She looked back at the girls behind her. Lea, her 16 year old red Twi'lek relative, wore a pink dress and a cross face. May, Lea's older cousin, who was 17, was trying not to smirk at Lea, or maybe Kitty, she couldn't be sure. Tali, 15 year old sister to May, was just looking shy, as usual. They wear all wearing matching pink dresses, except Kitty, who was vaugely aware of the fact she looked like a over-sized Vanilla ice-cream.  
>She biffed the smirking May with her red roses, mainly out of annoyance with her tailor, rather than May. She was a Sith Lady, wedding dresses didn't suit her. Yet here she was, wearing a stupid white lace thing. Marrying a pirate. Kitty adjusted her veil, glared at her bridesmaids and then started to walk towards her future husband, Andronikos, who was the person responsible for contacting criminals to steal her dress, and just about everything else for the wedding. He was being guarded by a fed up looking Khem. Tough, Kitty thought, someone had to stop assassins at her wedding, unfortuanatly, Khem's presence seemed to be unnerving a few of the more squeamish guests as well. Not that many of the guests were squeamish, since they were mostly Sith or criminals. She recongnised May's Mandalorian sister Holly, who had stolen the dress she was wearing, standing beside Lea's sister, a Twi'lek Smuggler named Anne, who had smuggled said dress to Kitty. Ignoring their cheesy grins, she began to walk towards her fiance, and the shifty, strange looking priest. Or rather, prietess. Kitty frowned. She was sure that was an Imperial Agent, and another sister of May. She was probably getting confused with the excitement, she decided. One thing changed her mind. As she took her place, the bridemaids and the prietess exchanged winks. Kitty lifted her veil, narrowed her emerald eyes, and glared for the briefest moment at her smirking bridemaids, then slapped an innocent grin on her face, dropped her veil and muttered "Lets just do this." in the direction of the priestess. The "priestess" smirked and did as she was told. Her new companion, former Jedi, Ashara Zavros, was one of the witnesses, the other was a odd looking criminal-type, probably one of Andronikos's friends, she rolled her eyes. Kitty glared at the snickering relatives who had somehow ended up as her bridemaids one more time, before she kissed her new husband. A few minutes later she pulled away from him, cursing as Anne waved a camera, her bridemaids giggled a bit more, and Holly and the priestess rolled around laughed. "Ha ha, Miss Joker. Some wedding this is." Kitty growled at them, bashing Lea with her flowers and trying to storm across the room.<br>Only trying because of six-inch heeled white boots and several feet of lace. There were few loud swear words as the formerly happy couple attempted to make an escape.

"Well, that was an...interesting wedding, now where's the party?" A grinning Bounty Hunter asked when they had finally worked out how to leave. Kitty gave her a pointed look. Which was completely lost on the Mandalorian. The Sith sighed and rolled her eyes again. "There isn't a party. There was an...accident..." She said nervously. "What kind of accident?" Enquired Holly. "The kind of accident where I trusted a Smuggler to actually bring my cake and decorations on time!" Kitty snapped, glaring at Anne. Anne smirked. Holly grinned again. "Its sorted Kitty, no need to get unreasonable." Kitty rolled her eyes and stomped towards the party venue. Whoever used the term "wedding bliss" obviously hadn't been related to this lot.


End file.
